Chapter 4
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on June 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 1. Plot The story begins with Kurusu coming home from the supermarket, early in the morning to prepare breakfast for Miia and Papi. While wandering in purse snatching area, Kurusu accidentally gets ran over from a stampeding Centaur. The centaur introduces herself as Centorea Shianus, and states that Kurusu is the fated man to be her master. Kurusu calls Smith, which she was on her day off, and she mentions that Centorea was giving special permission to look for her master, which is accustom to the Centaur's traditions', and Ms.Smith asks Kurusu to look after her, and hangs up on him. Centorea exclaims that that running into someone in an intersection, they become their fated one, according to romance mangas', which she read. Their conversation is interrupted when a purse thief snatches a woman's purse, Centorea saves Kurusu from being ran over by the thief's scooter. Centorea makes the decision to chase down the thief and capture him, due to her pride of her race, however she is well aware of the interspecies laws which forbids her to attack humans, and this was the reason why she was looking for a master to fight along side her. Kurusu tries to accompanying with her by riding her, Centorea almost back kicks him, due to the fact that he was not her master. Kurusu exclaims on how he was going to accompany her. Centorea accepts, and she chases down the thief with Kurusu riding her, while warning him that if he touches her soft spots, she'll drop him. Going through an intense chase scene with random intervals including tight turns on the road, attacking plastic water tanks, jumping from high heights, Centorea manages to catch up with the thief placing her sword around his neck, until Kurusu was grabbing her breasts'. Kurusu was grabbing them for dear life after all the running, and accidentally rip's off her shirt, exposing her massive breasts, causing the thief the crash into paint cans. Centorea crashes due to being topless caused her to be frozen in shock. Centorea gets back up and was ready to cut down the thief, only to realize that her sword was missing and it was in the hands of the thief. The thief strikes her, until Kurusu bravely jumps in the way taking the shot, and was scared that he was going to die. Thankfully, the sword was a fake, and Kurusu just suffered a massive cut and the two of them returned home to get some bandages, while talking to Smith. Kurusu mention to her that they were chasing a thief on a motorcycle, but Smith interrupts him stating that the Centaur's have a strict rule of "only let their masters ride on their backs", which is like marriage to them, and since Kurusu wasn't her master it would be considered rape. Kurusu apologizes profusely towards Centorea, telling her that he didn't know it was a big deal. Centorea apologizes, due to her selfish notion of justice and it's what caused Kurusu's injury, and she would like to be called Cerea. Which is a name that she prefers to be called from those who are close to her. Kurusu exclaims that she doesn't need to worry, Centorea gets excited, grabs Kurusu's hand and places it on her left breast, having him feel her heart beating and believes that this was fate was tying them together, according towards the Greek myths, and she believes that Japanese charms are very strong. Centorea accepts Kurusu to be her master as he thoughtfully saved her life from the thief, while Kurusu was charmed. The issues ends with Miia and Papi barging into the room. Miia discovers that Kurusu brought home another woman, and Papi exclaims that she is hungry. After a small heated argument, the girls resigned towards the dinning room table to have dinner. Centorea explains that with her around things shall be different, by treating their Master with utmost care. Miia and Papi have already been doing that, and Kurusu mutters that they should help out with the housework from time to time. |} |} Key Events * Centorea Shianus is introduced, and added to the main cast as a Harem member. Trivia Category:Chapters